The process of drilling subterranean wells to recover oil and gas from reservoirs, consists of boring a hole in the earth down to the petroleum accumulation and installing pipe from the reservoir to the surface. Casing is a protective pipe liner within the wellbore that is cemented in place to insure a pressure-tight connection to the oil and gas reservoir. The casing is run a single joint at a time as it is lowered into the wellbore. On occasion, the casing becomes stuck and is unable to be lowered into the wellbore. When this occurs, load or weight must be added to the casing string to force the casing into the wellbore, or drilling fluid must be circulated down the inside diameter of the casing and out of the casing into the annulus in order to free the casing from the wellbore. To accomplish this, it has traditionally been the case that special rigging be installed to add axial loan to the casing string or to facilitate circulating the drilling fluid.
When running casing, drilling fluid is added to each section as it is run into the well. This procedure is necessary to prevent the casing from collapsing due to high pressures within the wellbore. The drilling fluid acts as a lubricant which facilitates lowering the casing within the wellbore. As each joint of casing is added to the string, drilling fluid is displaced from the wellbore. The prior art discloses hose assemblies, housings coupled to the uppermost portion of the casing, and tools suspended from the drill hook for filling the casing. These prior art devices and assemblies have been labor intensive to install, required multiple such devices for multiple casing string sizes, have not adequately minimized loss of drilling fluid, and have not been multi-purpose. Further, disengagement of the prior art devices from the inside of the casing has been problematic, resulting in damage to the tool, increased downtime, loss of drilling fluid, and injury to personnel.
The normal sequence for running casing involves suspending the casing from a top drive or non-top drive (conventional rotary rig) and lowering the casing into the wellbore, filling each joint of casing with drilling fluid. The filling of each joint or stand of casing as it is run into the hole is the fill-up process. Lowering the casing into the wellbore is facilitated by alternately engaging and disengaging elevator slips and spider slips with the casing string in a stepwise fashion, facilitating the connection of an additional stand of casing to the top of the casing string as it is run into the hole.
Circulation of the fluid is sometimes necessary if resistance is encountered as the casing is lowered into the wellbore, preventing the running of the casing string into the hole. This resistance to running the casing into the hole may be due to such factors as drill cuttings, mud cake, or surface tension formed or trapped within the annulus between the well bore and the outside diameter of the casing, or caving of the wellbore among other factors. In order to circulate the drilling fluid, the top of the casing must be sealed so that the casing may be pressurized with drilling fluid. Since the casing is under pressure the integrity of the seal is critical to safe operation, and to minimize the loss of expensive drilling fluid. Once the obstruction is removed the casing may be run into the hole as before.
Once the casing reaches the bottom, circulating of the drilling fluid is again necessary to test the surface piping system, to condition the drilling fluid in the hole, and to flush out wall cake and cuttings from the hole. Circulating is continued until at least an amount of drilling fluid equal to the volume of the inside diameter of the casing has been displaced from the casing and wellbore. After the drilling fluid has been adequately circulated, the casing may be cemented in place.
On jobs which utilize a side door elevator, the casing is simply suspended from a shoulder on the elevator by the casing collar. Thus, fill-up and circulation tools with friction fit sealing elements such as packer cups, and other elastomeric friction fit devices must repeatedly be inserted and removed because of the overall length requirements of the tool. This repeated insertion will, over time, result in the wearing of the elastomeric sealing element such that it will no longer automatically seal on insertion. An adjustable extension is disclosed, which allows the fill-up and circulation tool to be retracted to prevent the elastomeric seal from being inserted into the casing during the fill-up process.
Circulation alone may be insufficient at times to free a casing string from an obstruction. The prior art discloses that the fill-up and circulation tools must be rigged down in order to install tool assemblies to attach to the rig to allow the string to be rotated and reciprocated. This process requires manual labor, inherent in which is the possibility of injury or loss of life, and results in rig downtime. The potential for injury and lost rig time is a significant monetary concern in drilling operations. To eliminate his hazard and minimize lost rig time, a method and apparatus is disclosed, which allows the fill-up and circulation tool to remain rigged up while at the same time allowing the casing to be rotated and reciprocated.
After the casing has been run to the desired depth it may be cemented within the wellbore. The purpose of cementing the casing is to seal the casing to the wellbore formation. In order to cement the casing within the wellbore, the assembly to fill and circulate drilling fluid is generally removed from the drilling rig and a cementing head apparatus installed. This process is time consuming, requires significant manpower, and subjects the rig crew to potential injury when handling and installing the additional equipment flush the mud out with water prior to the cementing step. A special cementing head or plug container is installed on the top portion of the casing being held in place by the elevator. The cementing head includes connections for the discharge line of the cement pumps, and typically includes a bottom wiper plug and a top wiper plug. Since the casing and wellbore are full of drilling fluid, it is first necessary to inject a spacer fluid to segregated the drilling fluid from the cement to follow. The cementing plugs are used to wipe the inside diameter of the casing and serves to separate the drilling fluid from the cement, as the cement is carried down the casing string. Once the calculated volume of cement required to fill the annulus has been pumped, the top plug is released from the cementing head. Drilling fluid or some other suitable fluid is then pumped in behind the top plug, thus transporting both plugs and the cement contained between the plugs to an apparatus at the bottom of the casing known as a float collar. Once the bottom plug seals the bottom of the casing, the pump pressure increases, which ruptures a diaphragm in the bottom of the plug. This allows the calculated amount of cement to flow from the inside diameter of the casing to a certain level within the annulus being cemented. The annulus is the space within the wellbore between the ID of the wellbore and the OD of the casing string. When the top plug comes in contact with the bottom plug, pump pressure increases, which indicates that the cementing process has been completed. Once the pressure is lowered inside the casing, a special float collar check valve closes, which keeps cement from flowing from the outside diameter of the casing back into the inside diameter of the casing.
The prior art discloses separate devices and assemblies for (1) filling and circulating drilling fluid, and (2) cementing operations. The prior art devices for filling and circulating drilling fluid disclose a packer tube, which requires a separate activation step once the tool is positioned within the casing. The packer tubes are known in the art to be subject to malfunction due to plugging, leaks, and the like, which lead to downtime. Since each step in the well drilling process is potentially dangerous, time consuming, labor intensive and therefore expensive, there remains a need in the art to minimize any down time. There also remains a need in the art to minimize tool change out and the installation of component pieces.
Therefore, there remains a need in the drilling of subterranean wells for a tool which can be used for drilling fluid, filling and circulating, and for cementing operations.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a drilling fluid filling, circulating, and cementing tool which can be installed quickly during drilling operations.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a drilling fluid filling, circulating, and cementing tool which seals against the inside diameter of a casing having a self-energizing feature.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a drilling fluid filling, circulating, and cementing tool which minimizes the waste of drilling fluids and allows for the controlled depressurization of the system.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a drilling fluid filling, circulating, and cementing tool which may be used for every casing size.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a drilling fluid filling, circulating, and cementing tool which submits additional axial loads to be added to the casing string when necessary.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a drilling fluid filling, circulating, and cementing tool which is readily adjustable in length such that damage to the sealing element is minimized.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a fill-up and circulating tool which may be sealingly coupled to a casing string to allow the string to be rotated and reciprocated into the wellbore.